Lost Love, Tears, and Eventual Happiness
by archangel5
Summary: When Rory and Tristan are thrown together in the future, they become closer and so do their children. Rating subject to change.
1. Family History

Author- Archangel

Date- May 5th, 2002

Rating- PG-13, at least for now

Summary- It's the future, and when Rory and Tristan are forced to go on a trip, their children stay together.

Distribution- If you ask, go ahead

Disclaimer- not mine. Amy Sherman-Palladino and the WB's. Joshua, Julie, Chris, Caleb, Jacob, Jessica, Lori, Andy and Andrew are mine, but the last names aren't, if that makes any sense. 

This story will be really confusing so I'm uploading a family history since we've last seen Tristan and a family tree to help the readers. Anyways, it's future and unforeseen problems throw Rory and Tristan, as well as their children, together.

Background:

  
Towards the end of Rory Gilmore's junior year, her world changed. That April, Tristan DuGrey escaped from military school unbeknownst to his parents. Rory's mother, Lorelai, having had a rough childhood herself, took sympathy on Tristan and offered him a place to stay, knowing he couldn't go home. Tristan gladly accepted and he and Rory quickly became friends. However, by the beginning of May, their relationship had changed. Tristan and Rory slept together.

At the beginning of July, Rory found out she was pregnant with twins. They were due at the end of February in her senior year. Tristan promised to help her out however he could, and when the twins, Andrew Robert and Amanda Lee Gilmore-DuGrey, were born March 3rd, 2003.

During Rory's freshman year of college (at Harvard, of course), she and Jess Mariano began a serious relationship. By the beginning of sophomore year, she and Jess were married. On June 16, 2005, their first daughter, Lorelai Marie Gilmore-Mariano, was born, carrying on the first name legacy.

Rory hadn't spoken to her best friend, Lane Kim, in over six years, so, when Lane called out of the blue in the summer of 2008, reminding Jess of a high school reunion, Rory couldn't resist going. The reunion turned out to be the worst night of her life. Her ex-boyfriend, Dean Hart, was there. Always the possessive type, he was jealous the second Rory walked in with Jess. Although he himself was married to Alyssa St. James, Sookie's niece, who was expecting their second child, his feelings for Rory had never diminished. That night, he raped her. Their son, Caleb Peter Gilmore, was born on June 15, 2009. Dean Hart is currently serving time in the state penitentiary.

Jess was perfectly understanding, acting the part of the perfect husband. However, it wasn't until May 7, 2015 when their next child, Jacob Gregory Gilmore-Mariano, was born.

A year later, Tristan reentered Rory's life. He had just been divorced, and he was having a hard time. The two got too close once again, and on September 6, 2017, their child, Katarina Julia Gilmore-DuGrey was born.

Rory and Jess had a lot of trouble with their marriage after that, but they never fell out of love. After less than a year of marriage counseling, Rory was pregnant again. On April 6, 2019, Adriana Callista Gilmore-Mariano was born.

Rory and Jess were more in love than ever and Rory was once again pregnant two years later. Tragically, Jess died on a photo shoot in Israel on September 24, 2020. When she was eight months pregnant, on February 10, 2021, Rory's friend, Brittany, took Adriana to a doctor's appointment. On the ride home, a drunk driver in the next lane hit the passenger side of the car, and Adriana died instantly. Rory never talked to Brittany again. One March 21, 2020, Rory and Jess's last child, Jessica Lynn Gilmore-Mariano, was born.

  
During this time, Tristan had also "moved on," in some strange sense of the words. He had gotten married at the end of his freshman year of college. However, his father called it a "necessary merger." He had married Skye Winthrop, heir to Winthrop, Inc. By marrying her, he had linked two of the most powerful families in Hartford.

By the middle of their sophomore year, Skye had produced an heir, Joshua Michael DuGrey, born on December 25, 2004, Christmas Day. Their second child, a girl, was born on April 19, 2006. Her name was Julie Melissa DuGrey. Two years later, on November 11, 2008, they had a son, Christopher Nicholas DuGrey.

Tristan and Skye were divorced less than eight years later, on March 28, 2016.


	2. Family Tree

Rory

+ Jess (deceased)D.O.B. ~ 1/2/1985 D.O.D ~ 9/24/20

+ Lorelai Marie Gilmore-MarianoD.O.B. ~ 6/16/05

+ Jacob Gregory Gilmore-MarianoD.O.B. ~ 5/7/15

+ Adriana Callista Gilmore-MarianoD.O.B. ~ 4/6/19 D.O.D. ~ 2/10/21

+ Jessica Lynn Gilmore-MarianoD.O.B. ~ 3/21/20

/ Tristan

/ Amanda Lee Gilmore-DuGreyD.O.B. ~ 3/3/03

/ Andrew Robert Gilmore-DuGreyD.O.B. ~ 3/3/03

/ Katarina Julia Gilmore-DuGreyD.O.B. ~ 9/6/17

* Dean

* Caleb Peter GilmoreD.O.B. ~ 6/5/09

Tristan

/ Rory

/ Amanda Lee Gilmore-DuGreyD.O.B. ~ 3/3/03

/ Andrew Robert Gilmore-DuGreyD.O.B. ~ 3/3/03

/ Katarina Gilmore-DuGreyD.O.B. ~ 9/6/17

+ Skye Winthrop

+ Joshua Michael DuGreyD.O.B. ~ 12/25/04

+ Julie Melissa DuGreyD.O.B. ~ 4/19/06

+ Christopher Nicholas DuGreyD.O.B. ~ 11/11/08

+ ~~~ marriage and children of (i.e.- + Jess Mariano (Rory's husband). + Lorelai Marie Gilmore-Mariano (Rory and Jess's daughter).

/ ~~~ lovers and children of

* ~~~ rape and child of


	3. Facing the Past

Author- Archangel

Date- April 2nd, 2002

Rating- PG-13, at least for now

Summary- It's the future, and when Rory and Tristan are forced to go on a trip, their children stay together.

Distribution- If you ask, go ahead

Disclaimer- not mine. Amy Sherman-Palladino and the WB's. Joshua, Julie, Chris, Caleb, Jacob, Jessica, Lori, Andy and Andrew are mine, but the last names aren't, if that makes any sense. Movies and plays are used. Rhett and Scarlet and some of their lines are from _Gone With the Wind_. There are also references to _Romeo and Juliet_. Also, in the first chapter or two, this may remind some readers of _Be My Someone_, but it isn't modeled after it or anything. Actually, the idea for this was started the day we found out Jess was going to be a love interest for Rory, before the show even started. Anyway, you should read _Be My Someone_, by _V Lynne_. It's really good. 

Rory Gilmore-Mariano stood in her kitchen, making lunch for her children. She was thirty-seven, and her last ten or so years had been rough. Her daughter had died when he was just two, in a horrible car accident. Her husband had died two years before, while she was pregnant with their 3rd surviving child, and her seventh. And about a year ago, her oldest daughter, Amanda, had been diagnosed with leukemia. But Rory was always optimistic, for if she was any other way, she doubted she'd be able to make it through the day.

She smiled as she heard the familiar footsteps bounding down the stairs. Jacob. Jacob was seven, her and Jess's only son. She smiled as he rounded the corner and walked into the kitchen. His hair was a dark brown just like his fathers and his eyes were an emerald green. She and Jess used to joke about that, how he must not be the father. Jess's eyes had been brown, although they did have a green tint to them. Jacob grinned. "Hey, mom."

Rory smiled at him. "Hey, Jacob. Are you ready for lunch?"

A look of disgust came over Jacob's face. "call me Jake. Everyone else does."

"Lunch?" Rory ignored his suggestion.

Jacob nodded. "Yeah. Um, I had a question on my homework."

Rory nodded. "Okay, I'll help you in a minute. Let me just finish getting lunch ready."

Jacob shook his head. "Um, no, I worded that wrong. Lori already helped me." He looked up at his mother expectantly.

Rory laughed. "Oh, I get it. Lori said she'd only help you if you'd put in a good word. What does she want?"

"Uh, I don't know. It has something to do with Melissa."

"Oh, great. Just great. She's hanging out with Melissa Grant?"

"I think so."

"Okay, I'll talk to her in a few minutes. Go tell her that and that lunch is ready. When you come back down, your lunch will be waiting for you."

"Okay, mom." Jacob ran back towards the stairs.

Lorelai Gilmore-Mariano, called Lori, rolled her eyes, listening to her little brother run up the stairs. How a seven year old could make that much noise was beyond her. As her door creaked open and Jacob popped his head in, Lori turned her head slowly towards the door. "Did it work?"

Jacob shook his head. "Nah. I told you. Mom's too smart."

Lori groaned. "Damn. Now she'll never let me go."

Jacob smiled. "Now tell me the truth. Go where?"  


Lori sighed. "To a dance."

"A dance?" Jacob raised his eyebrows dubiously.

"Yes. A dance."

"The truth or I'll tell mom Jason was over the over day."

"Fine. A party."

Jacob grinned. "Huh. I am good. I am smart and wonderful and I knew you were lying. I-"

"Suck."

"Hey, don't say that. Or I could get you in trouble." Jacob bit his lip innocently. "Not that I would, of course."

Lori sighed. "Okay, Jake, go away."

Jacob sighed. "Lunch is ready." He turned to walk out the door.

Lori groaned. She had hurt Jake's feelings, she knew it. "Jake," she said, and he stopped. "I'm sorry."

Jacob nodded. "I know you are. And you're forgiven. Um, I'll see you downstairs."

"See you."

Rory looked around the kitchen table at her children, happy to see most of them together. Lori sat next to Jacob, and Rory laughed as she noticed that if Jacob was a girl, he would grow up to look just like Lori. Lori's hair was also dark, and she had Rory's eyes. She had inherited a little of both her parents' bone structures, and she was taller than Rory, about six feet, and she was only seventeen. On Lori's other side sat Andrew. He stood out among her children, for his hair was blonde. Amanda's hair was blonde as well, but she couldn't leave her room long enough to eat anymore. Andrew was also tall, about two inches taller than Lori, and he was sinewy, like his father. Jessica was a year and a half, and she sat on Lori's lap.

"Andy, how's college," Lori asked. Andy had come home from Harvard three days ago, but Lori had only returned from camp the previous day.

Andy sighed. "Okay. Boring but okay."

Lori rolled her eyes. "Geez, thanks for the details. So what's it like now? Is it different than how it was when mom went there?"

Rory swatted her daughter playfully. "Hey, I'm not that old."

"I know." Lori turned back to Andy. "What are the classes like? How big are they? Are the professors good?"

Andy grinned. "Interesting. One of my professors turned out to have worked with dad. Um, I guess dad owned his company. Yeah, they are big. The professors are really good."

Rory watched the conversation between Lori and Andy with interest. Lori's eyes lit up every time she mentioned Harvard and Andy was much the same. Rory cleared her throat. "Uh, Andy, why don't you tell Lori about your new girlfriend."

Andy nodded. "Yeah, sure. Um, her name's Cara. She's a sophomore, like me. And, um, yeah. She's from France."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Does she speak French?"

Andy rolled his eyes. "No, she's only lived in France for eighteen years. But she doesn't know her national language."

Lori slapped him playfully the way her mother had slapped her moments before. "Okay. That was a stupid question. Is your French really that good?"

He waggled his eyebrows. "Some things French are."

"Didn't need to know that."

Rory sighed. "Guys, hate to break up this little conversation but it's not exactly age appropriate for your brother, or your sister for that matter."

Andy looked at Rory, full of sorrow. "Mom, sorry. I wasn't thinking."  


Rory nodded. "It's okay, Andy."

Lori looked at her mother expectantly. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"You didn't even yell at us. Something's up. Something bad that you don't want us to be mad beforehand. Tell us." Lori frowned, and Rory knew she had been caught.

"Um, I heard about an experimental treatment. It might help Amanda. But it's in Los Angeles."

Lori grinned. "That's great. Mom, you know we aren't mad that you're helping Amanda."

Rory winced. "Her father's coming with me and you're staying at his house."

Lori shook her head vehemently. "No. No, no, no. I'm not staying there. You can't make me."

Rory sighed. "Lori, the only reason you don't want to stay there is because Josh is there. You really have to be more mature. Right now, your sister's health is the most important thing."

Andy nodded. "Yeah, okay, we'll go. Won't we, Lori?" He nudged Lori gently.

Lori frowned. Rory knew this was going to take more convincing. "You'll see Katie." Katie was Lori's half-sister. She was five years old and she lived with her father.

Lori smiled uncertainly. "Yeah, I guess so. If it's for Amanda."

Rory smiled, taking her daughter in her arms. "That's what I like to hear, Lori."

Lori smiled slightly, trying to be happy about this. _'It's for Amanda,'_ she reminded herself.

Later that day, Lori sighed as she folded a shirt and dropped it in her suitcase. She turned to Andy, who lay on her bed, reading a book. "It's not that I'm not happy, I am. I mean, this could be what Amanda needs. And that's what's important. But, I don't know. I'm just…upset. Do you know what I mean? It's like, Mom probably knew about this weeks ago but she just tells us the day before we have to go. It's not fair. Especially since I hate going there. You know?" Lori continued to rant.

Andy nodded empathetically. "Yeah, I know. But it needs to be done. I mean, what's more important? Amanda or Josh?" Andy smirked. "Oh, wait. Bad question. With you, I don't know."

Lori narrowed her eyes. "Andy, shut up. I have absolutely no feelings for Josh. We used to be friends, but that friendship disappeared. Now we just wallow in mutual loathing."

Andy nodded, as if he bought it. "Uh-huh. Okay. But back to the question at hand. Aren't you willing to deal with Josh if it will help Amanda?"

"Yeah, of course."

Andy sighed. "How has she been, Lori? All Mom has said are these big medical words and that she'll be fine. How is she really?"

Lori groaned, sinking down on her bed next to Andy. "Bad, Andy, real bad. She doesn't even know who I am anymore. A few weeks ago, she didn't wake up. She slept through the day, for like, thirty-six hours. I was scared."

Andy's eyes had grown watery and Lori almost regretted telling him. She knew Andy was especially close to her big sister, since he was her twin. Andy gulped, then said, "Lori, I think Mom's going to L.A. because it's Amanda's last chance."

Lori sighed. "That's what I thought too but I didn't want to say it."

"I hope it works."

"Me too."

It had been decided that Amanda would stay at her father's house with her brothers and sisters, because she was too weak to travel. The next morning, after Rory picked up her son, Caleb, from a sleepover, she brought him, Jacob, Lori, Andy, Amanda, and Jessica to Hartford.

As she rung the bell, she stood nervously on the front step. Maria, the head maid answered, which was to be expected. "Ah, you must be Rory. And Lori, you've grown so much since the last time I saw you. You're beautiful." She gave each of them a quick hug before escorting them inside.

Rory grinned as Katie came running down the stairs from her room. "Mommy!," she said, throwing her arms around Rory. Rory hugged her little daughter, glad to see her again.

Julie and Christopher stood with their father, watching their little half-sister. Julie was sixteen and Christopher was fourteen. Caleb grinned at Christopher, for the two had become close friends years ago. There was only a year between the two, Caleb being thirteen.

Julie, Christopher, Katie, Amanda and Andy all looked more like their father than their mothers. Blond and blue eyed, the five stood out everywhere. Yes, they were definitely his. As her eyes met his, she smiled. "Hey, Tristan."  


"Rory, it's nice to see you again."

"You too."

Tristan gave each of the children a hug and a kiss on the cheek before saying, "I wish I could stay long enough to make sure you are all settled and comfortable, but Rory and I have to catch a train in less than half an hour." He frowned, making it clear he didn't want to leave. Turning to Rory slowly, he took her hand. "Come on, Rory. We have to go."

Joshua DuGrey watched this display between his father and Rory Gilmore- Mariano with growing disgust. He believed Rory was a gold digger, taking advantage of his father's… lust for his high school crush. Her children should prove that. Seven children by three different fathers- the woman clearly got around. He frowned. She was the mother of his three half siblings, and his father was always telling him to pay her more respect. He wouldn't though. She was a disgrace.

As he looked at the little gathering of his 'family,' he snorted in disgust. In the center of it all was Lorelai Gilmore-Mariano, his ex-best friend. She had changed. No longer was her frame too gawky and her eyes to big. No, she was beautiful. Her hair was a long dark brown, at least three shades darker than her mother's. Her figure was slim and graceful, her lips full. Even from the balcony on which he stood, he didn't need to look at her to know her eyes were still the same stunning blue.

His half brother, Andy, happened to look up and spotted him. A grin spreading across his features, Andy said, "Josh! Come down here. Come see Amanda. She wants to see you."

Joshua gulped. He was nervous about seeing Amanda again. He had seen her last week and she had looked so sickly that he worried she would break in front of his eyes. "I'll be right down, Andy."

As he walked down the stairs, his eyes caught Lorelai's. "If it isn't Lorelai Gilmore-Mariano! How have I ever survived without you." His voice was dry and sarcastic.

Lori turned to him. "You screw every girl in sight." Her voice was bitingly caustic, to the point of being downright mean.

Joshua smirked. "Lorelai Gilmore-Mariano, are you jealous?"

Lori rolled her eyes. "Oh, yeah. I'm so jealous. After, what, a year and a half of not speaking to you, I realized I couldn't live without you. Joshua, give up all your philandering ways and spend eternity with me. Oh, Rhett!"

Joshua rolled his eyes. "Oh, but Scarlet, frankly I don't give a damn about you."

Lori placed her hand over her heart mockingly. "Oh, Rhett, you wound me so!"

Tristan, who was halfway out the door, turned around and glared at Joshua. "Joshua Michael DuGrey, Lori is a guest in our home. Treat her so. Stop this diatribe right now or I'll take away your new car."

Joshua fell silent. After Tristan and Rory were gone, Lori smirked. "A new car, daddy's boy? What kind?"

Joshua grinned. "A BMW. Want to try out the backseat?"

Lori jumped back as if she had been struck. "No, I'd say not. I feel it would be a bit of a…disappointment."

Joshua rolled his eyes. "You're not exactly the queen yourself."

"Oh, kinky. Do you leave the crown on for kicks?"

"Why are you so interested in the details of my sex life, which, although fascinating, no longer has anything to do with you?"

Lori narrowed her eyes. "Oh, and if I cared, I'd be hurt."

Joshua grinned. "You are."

"Oh, yeah, I'm hurt. A plague on both your houses."

Joshua rose his hand. "Oh, but wait, I have more than two houses."

Lori sighed. "No, Joshua, your _father_ has more than two houses. You just benefit from them."

"And you don't?"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, c'mon, Lorelai. We all know your mother's just trying to sink her hands into the DuGrey money. Why else would she have his kids?"

Lori glared at him. "What? You think I _want_ to be here? Are you _crazy_? This is the last place I want to be. But I gave in because it's what _Amanda_ may need. Because I actually _care_ about her."

Joshua narrowed his eyes. "She's my sister too. And I do care about her. I just wish _you_ didn't come with the package."

"Ah, at least it's a bigger and better package. Yours is just so small."

Joshua glared at her. "I'm going to see when lunch's going to be ready. Oh, and if you get lonely, call the strippers. I'm sure they'd be willing to service you…for a large fee of course. Because, well, damn, Lorelai, you just aren't that enjoyable." He turned on his heal and walked away.

Julie sat at the dining room table with the rest of her 'family,' looking back and forth between Joshua and Lorelai. They had entered a tense silence moments before, and it was beginning to be uncomfortable for everyone else. She cleared her throat. "So, um, Lori, how was that camp?"

"Which one?"

"Both."

"Well, the first one, Camp Faith, was really good. I feel like I actually made a difference, you know? And one of the little girls, her name was Michaela West, she was six, had bone cancer but she was just so positive. I mean, even during a spinal tap, which is excruciating, she smiled and acted all positive. I swear to God, some of these kids are so amazing."

Julie nodded. "That must have been fun. And sad, too. Were they all terminal?"

Lori nodded. "Well, at least most were. About 85%, at least."

Joshua rolled his eyes. "Ah, Saint Lorelai at work."

Ignoring her brother, Julie pressed on. "So, what about the other camp? What was it called? Camp Splendor?"

Lori rolled her eyes. "Yes."

"So, how was it?"

Lori groaned. "A requirement. They actually had classes. Get this- one of the required classes was called 'AP nail care- an in depth study of polishes.'

Julie laughed. "Uh, wow, a little shallow. Remind me again why you did that camp?"

"It's a requirement. You know, for modeling. And I have to model. Because it helps pay Amanda's bills." With a quick glance at Joshua, she added, "I do it because my mom doesn't like taking your father's money."

"I saw you had an ad in last month's _Seventeen_." Julie leaned forward, anticipating a story.

Lori shrugged. "Yeah. It was no big deal. I showed up, got dressed, and they snapped a picture."

"So, were there any cute guys at this camp?"

Lori nodded. "Yeah. Actually, my hair stylist was pretty cute."

Joshua laughed. "Hair stylists are gay, seriously."

Lori smirked. "Then why'd he kiss me?"

Julie let out an excited scream. "Omigod! How was he? Was he a good kisser? What was his technique? Was it your best kiss ever?"  


Lori grinned. "Yeah. It was great, definitely my best. It was so…hot, do you know what I-"

Joshua stood up quickly, the sound of his chair scraping the floor interrupting the conversation. "I'll be up in my room. I'll leave you guys alone to discuss Lori's 'oh-so-hot' kiss." Joshua retreated form the room quickly, not wanting to hear anymore. He was nauseous already.

"Do you think they're all still alive," Rory asked for about the billionth time since stepping on the train.

Tristan sighed, checking his watch. "Um, let me think. Julie and Christopher are okay. Andy and Amanda and Katie are okay. Caleb, Jacob, and Jessica are okay."

"You didn't mention Lori or Josh."

  
Tristan nodded. "It's been two hours. That's enough time for a murder to take place. My bet- Lori got to Josh before he could get to her."

"Maybe."

"Yeah."

"Do you think-"

Tristan cut her off, knowing what was coming. "Amanda's going to be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Rory, calm down. Everyone's okay. I hope. We need to stay focused. The point is to help Amanda."

"I hope she's okay."

"She is. And plus, Andy won't let her out of his sight. He's protective of her."

Rory nodded, trying to change the subject. "So, how's Katie been?"

Tristan grinned. "Great. She brought home a painting the other day."

"Of what?"

"Us."

"Really? That's so sweet."  


"I know, but…"

Rory frowned when Tristan paused. "But what? What is it Tristan?"

Tristan sighed. "It may not be that big of a deal. But the painting was a little off. Um, yeah. There was kind of…a ring on your finger." Tristan paused. "Is there something you're not telling me? Are you engaged, Rory?"

"No. Katie just has an overactive imagination. She just wants us married. You know that."

"But you wouldn't marry me." It was a statement, not a question.

Rory nodded, confirming it. "Right."

"Well, ouch. You know I-"

"Tristan, it wouldn't work. We are two different people. The only things we have in common are Andy, Amanda, and Katie."

"I'd say that's a lot." Tristan groaned in frustration, knowing Rory's next words before she even said them.

"Plus, we aren't the same people we were when we had Katie, let alone Amanda or Andy. And Lori and Josh don't even get along."

"And you're going to let that stand in our way? Rory, we may not be the same people but we are still perfect for one another."

Rory shook her head sadly. "I don't think so, Tristan. I mean, every time we get together, someone gets hurt. Last time it was Jess."  


Tristan was getting desperate. "But your feelings for me were strong enough to cheat on him anyways. That's got to say something."

"Tristan, Jess is- _was_ my husband."

Tristan nodded. "I know, Rory. But he died. He's not going to come back and whisk you off your feet. He can't. He'd want you to be happy. And you would be. With me."

Rory shook her head. "Yeah. He'd want me to be happy but _not_ with you. C'mon, Tristan, you know that. You were always 'the other guy,' Jess's competition. He was competitive. And he'll think you won."

Tristan raised his eyebrows. "Rory, I hate to say this, but he is out of the picture. He's not even alive. What he doesn't know won't hurt him."

"He'll know."

"What?"

Rory sighed. "He watches over me and the kids. I know he does. He loves us too much to just stop because he's dead."

Tristan frowned. "Okay, Rory. But I could make you happy. Don't you want to be happy again?"

Rory nodded. "Yeah."

"Then-"

"Not with you. I can't be happy anyways. My daughter is sick. Tristan- you know as well as I do what we haven't told the kids. If this doesn't work, Amanda will die." As she said this, tears slowly ran down her cheeks.

Tristan took her in his arms, wiping away her tears. "It will be okay, Rory. It will work." Of course, Tristan wasn't as sure as he sounded. In fact, he had no idea what would happen. But he could hope, and so could she.


	4. Blasphemy

Lori opened the door slowly, to see a girl standing outside. "Um, hi."

The girl smiled a little. "Is Josh here?"

Lori nodded. "Yeah. I think. But who are you?"  


The girl grinned, holding out her manicured right hand. "Jenna Carmody. And you are…"

Lori smiled at her. "Lorelai Gilmore-Mariano."

"Gilmore. That last name sounds familiar. Oh! Are you Josh's sister? That's his sister's last name, right?"

"Uh, yeah. But he's not my brother."

Jenna looked confused. "What? But if your sister is his sister-"

Lori cut her off. "No, my half sister is his half sister."

"Oh, so you're his half sister! I get it now." The blonde girl giggled.

Lori groaned. "No, I don't think you do. Katie's parents are my mom and his dad. Mine are my mom and another guy. Joshua's are Tristan and the bitch."

"The bitch?"

"Yeah, it's what we call Joshua's mother."

Jenna frowned. "We being you and Josh?"

Lori shook her head. "Nah. As far as Joshua is concerned, his mother is God's gift to human nature. He thinks she can do no wrong. Everyone else calls her The Bitch."

Jenna nodded, as if she got it. "How long have you known Josh," she asked, prying.

Lori rolled her eyes. "Since birth. Unfortunately."  


Jenna nodded. "Have you seen him naked?"  


Lori gasped. "Uh, that's kind of a weird question."

Jenna shrugged. "Just wondering. He has the cutest ass though, doesn't he? And he's so nice. And his kisses are so hot!"

Lori shook her head. "Uh, hot? No, I'd go with ridiculously sloppy and possessive. And that's on a good day." She rolled her eyes to emphasize the point.

Jenna grinned. "But you've got to admit- he is hot."

Lori sighed, knowing this wasn't going to end any time soon. "Fine. I wouldn't say he's ugly."

As she said this, Joshua swaggered into the room. "Ah, ladies, I'll give you a few minutes to talk about what eye candy I am. Jenna, I'll be down in a few minutes and then we'll go to the movies, okay?"

Jenna nodded. "And Josh, we were also talking about what a great kisser you are."

Joshua grinned. "Well I know that and you know that but be fair to Lorelai. She hasn't exactly had a lot of experience yet. She's had an adolescent crush on me for years."

Lori narrowed her eyes at him. "Yeah, okay. I never said you were great. And DuGrey, aren't you forgetting something?"

"What am I forgetting, Gilmore?"

"Mariano," Lori said automatically. Although her father was no longer living, that didn't mean he wasn't still part of her. "And you're forgetting that Tristan said you had to stay home today. I get to go out. You get Sundays and Wednesdays, I get Mondays and Thursdays, and Andy gets Tuesdays, Fridays, and Saturdays, remember?"

Joshua frowned. "Damn." He turned to Lori with that puppy-dog look she had never been able to resist when they were younger. "Will you take my day? I'll pay you back."

  
Lori shook her head. "Nope. I have plans."

"Yeah, right. With who?"

Lori grinned. "Dane."

Jenna looked at her. "Dane Matthews? The quarterback?"

Lori nodded. "Uh-huh."

"You know Dane?" Jenna sounded a little too excited.

Lori frowned, not seeing where this conversation was going. "Yes, I do."

Jenna grinned. "How well?"

Joshua rolled his eyes. "As well as I know him. As in, 'the kid who sat on M&Ms in fifth grade and then asked us if we wanted to. The kid who went on her family picnic in seventh."

Jenna nodded, her attention still directed at Lori. "So, you know him well?"

Lori nodded. "Yeah."  


Joshua was seething, not just from the lack of attention he was receiving but from the questions about Lori and Dane. He knew they were closer than Lori let on. "Jenna," he said quietly, "It's really none of our business. Come on."

Jenna held up her hand to silence him. "He's cute. Have you ever kissed him?" 

Joshua rolled his eyes. "Yeah, she has. Can we go now?"

Jenna frowned. "How did you know?"

Lori glared at him. "Because he witnessed one of our kisses. After all, it was his idea." Joshua's stomach flipped at Lori's words. _One of their kisses? How many times had they kissed?_

Jenna grinned. "That's cool. So, are you, like, with him?"

Lori nodded. "Yeah, kind of."

Joshua groaned. "C'mon, Jenna. Lets go now."

Jenna sighed. "One minute." Turning back to Lori, she grinned. "So, who do you like more? I mean, you've kissed the two hottest guys in the school, and maybe all of Connecticut. So, who do you like more?"

Lori glanced at Joshua quickly. Turning back to Jenna, she grinned as well. "No contest, Dane is much better. In _every_ way."

Joshua glared at her. "What's that supposed to mean?" 

Lori smiled. "You suck in and out of bed."

Jenna paused. "Oh, wow. You've slept with him. I didn't believe it. Um, wow. Does he really?"

Lori nodded and Joshua responded in indignation, "I do not! The only problem is Lori, uh, has trouble. She's not exactly skilled."

Lori glowered at him. "Oh, Rhett, you wound me so."

She had switched into the old defensive technique so quickly that Joshua was left stumbling. "Oh, Scarlet, you, uh, you have to admit that it isn't all me."

Lori turned around and stormed back into the house. Over her shoulder, she called, "Jenna, you'll have to go home. I don't want any witnesses to this murder."

Jenna's eyes widened. "Oh my God, will she really murder you?"

Joshua laughed. "Uh, no, I don't think so. But you probably should go anyways."

"So, how do you think the kids are?"

Tristan turned to Rory, who lay lazily on the twin bed across the room, looking over at him. "Good. Well, as good as can be expected."

Rory nodded sleepily. "That's good."

Tristan sighed. "They start school in two days."

"I know."

"I hope they remember about it." Tristan grinned over at her, but she missed the joke.

"Oh, we should call to remind them." She reached for the phone, but Tristan stood up, grabbing her arm.

"Rory, you already called the house three times in the last hour. They're the same as they were last time."

"I know. I'm just worried. I mean, what if something bad happened? What if Amanda got worse?" She stood up quickly, and Tristan had to take a step back so her head didn't hit his. As he did their eyes caught. Rory licked her lips. Tristan watched. "Um, uh, Tristan?"

Tristan looked at her, looked right into her eyes. As he did, he saw the emotions running through her eyes. Fear, passion, hesitancy, worry. Slowly, he brought his hand to the side of her face. "Those are all what ifs," he mumbled, "They won't happen." She looked up at him, her eyes roaming over his face, resting on his lips. Her eyelids grew heavy and sensuous. He stepped towards her and closed the distance between their lips. She responded to him immediately, her hands clinging to the soft fabric of his shirt. His hands tangled in her hair. Her knees were shaking and she looked as if she was about to fall. "I love you, Rory Gilmore-Mariano," he whispered, as they broke apart.

Her name brought her smashing back to reality, the reality that she was the widow of Jess Mariano, still grieving on some level. To get involved with Tristan would only be leading him on. She knew this. She pulled away from him and sat down on her bed. "Don't say that, Tristan," she scolded. "You don't mean it."

Tristan knew she wasn't ready, knew he shouldn't have said anything. But he was disappointed in her response. He hadn't expected her to say 'I love you' back, but he hadn't expected to be told off either. "I'm sorry Rory."

Rory smiled. "It's okay."

"I missed you so much, Lori." Katie sat on her big sister's lap, smiling broadly up at Lori. "I love you."

"I love you too, Katie." Lori hugged Katie, happy to see her. She hadn't seen her little sister in almost two months, and she had missed her so much.

Katie smiled. "I missed all of you. I missed you and Caleb and Jacob and Jessie and Andy and Amanda."

"We all missed you too."

Katie bit her lip. "Amanda didn't."

Lori frowned. "How can you even say that? Amanda missed you a lot! Why don't you think she missed you?"

"She hasn't even talked to me."

Lori sighed, tightening her arms around Katie. "Amanda's sick, Katie. She can't talk to me either. She sleeps a lot now, Katie."

Katie pouted. "Will she be okay?"

Lori blinked away the tears that threatened to spill. She didn't know. "Yes, Katie, she'll be okay."

Katie smiled slowly. "So, she'll be able to teach me how to swim like she promised?"

Lori paused. "It's up to Amanda, Katie. If she still wants to teach you, she will. But she might be too tired for a while, even after she gets better."

Katie nodded. "Okay. Did you miss me? And Julie and Christopher and Joshua?"

"I missed you a whole lot. And missed the others too."

Katie brought her hands to her hips. "You're lying."

Lori paused. "About what?"

"You didn't miss Joshua. You hate him."

Lori grinned. "I don't hate him, silly. I'm just not happy with him right now. He did a lot of bad things the last time I saw him."

"What did he do?"

Lori sighed. "It's not for you to worry about."

Katie had laid down across Lori's lap, and after a few minutes passed, Lori was sure she was asleep. She shifted, trying to get up without waking her sister. Katie shifted and mumbled, "He doesn't hate you either."

Lori froze. What? That couldn't have been about Joshua. Could it have been? Lori walked silently from the room, not knowing Josh had heard their whole conversation.

"Can I help you?" The voice was polite, and energetic, so clearly it must be a new maid. She had an accent, and even if Lori had never heard anyone of her nationality speak, she would have known it was French. Mr. DeWitt had a thing for French maids.

"Um, yes, can I speak to Katia?" Lori paused waiting for the inevitable question.  


"Katia? Katia who?" The maid sounded anxious and stressed out.

Lori laughed. "She goes be Kat. Um, your employer's daughter." Lori never said master, like her friends referred to the help's employer. She thought it sounded to degrading.

"Oh! One moment!"

The call was transferred and a moment later, she heard her best friends voice. "Hello?" As always, Katia sounded confused.

Lori laughed. "Hey, Kat. It's me."

She heard Katia breathe a sigh of relief. "Oh, Good. Hey, Lori."

Lori frowned. "You sound stressed. What's wrong?"

Katia groaned. "Brian called. Again."

Lori rolled her eyes, even though Katia couldn't see her. "Katia Rose Schafer, what do you expect? You went out with him for like, ten months, and then you just dump him out of the blue! Of course he's going to call."

"It wasn't just out of the blue." Katia's voice was growing defensive.

"Okay, then. What was it?"

Katia sighed. "He- he kissed Tina."

Lori gasped. "What! Tina McGovern? Why? What the hell is wrong with him? Tina's…Tina. Wait- did she tell you this? Because you know you can't believe a word out of that bitch's mouth."

Katia moaned. "No. I saw it."

"Oh."

Katia sighed again. "Lori, will you come over?"

Lori nodded, once again forgetting Katia couldn't see her. "I'll be right over, Kat."

Lori frowned as she opened the door to Katia's house. Katia stood waiting for her at the entrance, tears in her eyes. Katia had a flair for the dramatic, so Lori wasn't very worried. What worried Lori was that Katia had car keys in her hand.

"Kat, you lost your license. You aren't allowed to drive." It was true. Katia had been pulled over days before for driving drunk. When Katia had said she was a Schafer, the cop had suddenly stammered, 'Uh, I won't report this if you promise to not drive for the week.' It wasn't surprising. Katia's father owned the company that provided the policemen's uniforms and weapons.

Katia shrugged. "Yeah. I don't care. I'll do whatever I damn well please." Out of all of Lori's friends, Katia was the wildest, and the most impulsive. Lori had known Katia since she was seven, when Katia was the quiet, overweight girl that sat in the back of the class. But Katia had lost that weight, and along with it, her lack of confidence. Katia was wild, and threw the wildest parties. Lori knew if she hadn't been friends with Katia before the change, she never would have been friends with her.

"Um, at least maybe I should drive."

Katia laughed. "Lori! Live a little! We are going to the mall, whether you like it or not." Throwing Lori a sharp look, she added, "And I'm driving."

The two walked into the Schafer's garage, and Katia walked over to the Porsche in the corner. Lori coughed, trying to cover her surprise as Katia opened the door. "Uh, Kat, that's your dad's car."

Kat sighed. "Lori, Lori, Lori. When are you going to learn? My father does not rule my life. I'll do what I want. You should loosen up. Take control!"

Lori groaned. "Uh-huh. Fine. But Kat, what are we going to the mall for? We already have clothes. Plus, our school has a uniform."

"Lori, there are guys at the mall. Hot guys. And you need them more than I do and I know I need them. So, lets go."

Lori rolled her eyes. "I think I need a nice little break from guys. There's enough living with me at the moment."

Katia raised her eyebrows. "Who, Andy? He is cute."

"That's my brother!"

"Yeah, but he's the only one around your age that you live with."

Lori shook her head. "Uh-uh. I'm at Tristan's right now. So The Annoying One is living with me as well."

"Josh? Josh DuGrey? God, lets skip the mall and go to his house."

Lori shook her head. "Uh-uh. This is my break from him."

Katia laughed. "A break? From God? Why?"

"Will you please not call him a god," Lori whined.

"Well, it's the truth. He is one hot guy. Too hot to be human." Katia nodded, her decision made. "Lets go to his house."

"Err, no. I don't want to go."

"Lori, my mind is made up."

"Oh, this is just great."

Joshua watched the two girls as they entered the drawing room, smiling. "Hi, Lorelai. Can't get enough of me?"

"Bite me, DuGrey."

He leered at her. "Gladly. On one condition. Promise you won't just tease me. I know you're a tease, Gilmore-Mariano."

Lori blushed, like he knew she would. "Go to hell, DuGrey."

"Oh, it's hot there. But not as hot as it could be if you spread your legs for me." He watched with amusement as the embarrassment drained from her face and anger filled it.

Her friend gazed at him. Katia, he thought her name was. "I will," she said, her voice flirtatious.

Joshua grinned. "You should take the cue from your friend, Gilmore."

Lori was fuming. Turning to Katia, she said, "Katia, will you just stand outside for a minute. I don't want any witnesses to a particularly brutal murder." Katia nodded and stepped outside, closing the door behind her. Turning back to Joshua, she started in. "DuGrey, what the hell is wrong with you? I'll never sleep with you. Not even if I was paid to."

Joshua leaned back against the wall, an easy grin spreading across his features. "So you won't be a prostitute. Will you at least strip for me? I'll pay a good price."

Lori glared at him. "No. I'd never even kiss you. I hate you!"

Joshua grinned. "Ah, and that is what your mother said to my father when they were about our age."

"And look where it got them."

"Three illegitimate children. And I'm sure they've slept together more than twice."

"Damnit, Joshua. I hate you. I really do. I wish you'd just stay out of my life. For good. God, I wish you were dead."

Joshua frowned. "No, I do believe that's a threat against my life."

"It was."

"Oh." Joshua watched in ostensible indifference as Lori stormed from the room, slamming the door behind her as she left.

"So, you are both aware that this treatment is still in the tentative stages?" The doctor looked from Rory to Tristan, making sure they both understood.

Tristan spoke. "Yes. We understand."

"Then I'll need to know the potential patient's history."

Rory spoke softly. "Amanda has had leukemia for the past year. She hasn't responded well to any treatments. Her blood type is rare so a bone marrow transplant is improbable. She is extremely weak, only receiving nourishment through intravenous tubing. Neither of us can donate. This stem cell transplant sounds like it may be her last chance."

The doctor nodded. "And if we find a donor, Amanda will be able to withstand the surgery?"

Tristan nodded. "She's a survivor. She'll make it."

The doctor nodded. "Make an appointment for a meeting two days from now, on Tuesday. I'll have time to provide you with information then."

Tristan and Rory smiled at the doctor. "Thank you for your time," Tristan said as he escorted Rory out of the office.

Katia plopped down on Lori's bed, staring at her. "So, what's going on with you and Josh?"

"Nothing." Lori's voice was angry.

"Nothing? I know I was away for about half a year sophomore year and I know something happened between you two then. But what happened?"

Lori looked at her. "I went out with him."

"No! Are you serious?" Katia's voice held disbelief and a bit of jealousy.

Lori nodded. "Uh-huh. We went out almost the whole time you were gone… but we broke up."

Katia bit her lip. "Why? If anyone could tame the wild beast, it would be you."

Lori sighed. "I didn't try hard enough, I guess."

Katia frowned. "What happened?"

Lori shook her head, trying to stop her thoughts. "Nothing."

Katia shook her head. "You're lying."

Lori nodded. "Yep. But just drop it, okay? I don't want to talk about it. I made some of my biggest mistakes during that time."

Katia nodded, even though she still had questions. She knew her best friend couldn't handle talking about whatever had happened. She just wondered why.


End file.
